<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Warners are Mammalian. by KingFranPetty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670113">The Warners are Mammalian.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty'>KingFranPetty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animaniacs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Analysis, Character Analysis, Overthinking, Studying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey kids, I'm going to study The Warner Siblings designs to make judgement on their species because reasons. No, I am not qualified to do this but it won't stop me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Warners are Mammalian.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First things first, by their designs we can tell they are immediately mammals. Fur, paws, floppy ears, tails all scream MAMMALIAN HERE. This implies a few things that most people would likely want to ignore. Live birth and milk for one. Possibly that they have canines and retractable claws for another. While it's highly likely that those are gloves, I wouldn't be surprised to find their paws are just like that. From the very limited example pool we have, they have a universal fur pattern, bi pedal, and are sentient. Their fur seems capable of keeping them warm but they wear clothes. </p><p>If I had to assume then I'd say omnivorous. Highly omnivorous. A lot of these traits are very carnivorous but they have been shown to eat plant based matter. </p><p>Moving on to behavior. It's surprising how oddly dirty minded they all are given that they are children. Then again who am I to speak? It is possible that the species is highly unlikely to stick to one partner and doesn't have a set breeding season. Even that more ancient forms had much shorter lifespans and would have children very young. The Warners do use language, wear clothes, write, prefer cooked clean food to raw rotten food, and form social bonds. Whilst Wakko might eat just about anything he can get his hands on, in general they display very human standards to food and life in general by the factor that they sleep in beds in buildings. </p><p>Of course it is completely possible that The Warners are merely mimicking humans both to have better chances of survival and because they don't have other examples of " Cartoonus Characternus " beyond themselves. Personally speaking I find the this particular name for their species rather irksome. Toons, maybe. But that's a rather broad brush to paint this. All I'm getting from this is "They are generic mammalian animal cartoon characters." Which answers nothing. </p><p>One might think Dot has higher set ears than her brothers. I say that she just ties them together. Notably they seemingly have two sets of ears. One on the tops and one on the sides, the ones on the sides are just simple holes much like duck ears. The Warners mostly cover the ones on the sides of their heads and maybe the floppy ears sometimes. </p><p> </p><p>While I cannot say an exact animal kingdom, I can point out that it's simpler to primates, canines, felines, and general mammals. </p><p>There seems to be little different between the males and ladies, which is highly unlikely in species that take more than one mate. Then again it could imply they are kinda like not greatly bound by interspecies breeding. That the reason they look like someone picked whatever they wanted from any given species of mammalian is that the whole species rarely if ever breeds within it's own species. Electing to instead, latch on to whatever else exists and see if that helps them survive. That would explain why all three Warners are crushy, human focused, social, sentient, creatures who can just out think or out last any danger. </p><p>A neat scientific way to explain cartoon zaniness without getting into the finer details of people saying that's not possible in any way. And I guess purely accidental. </p><p>Now to the biggest elephant. How were they able to stay in the water tower for so long without aging even by toon standards? Under the Slappy rule of toons, toons will age if they don't entertain anyone for a prolonged period. The Warners are stated on the first episode to have been part of a unseen and unused show that made everyone working with or even on it go mad before they were locked inside the water tower. How could they not age given the logic? They are like Tardigrade, meaning if food or other needs are unavailable to them they can just sleep for a thousand years. Yeah, Ripvanwinkle style. That or even among the nonsense and blatherskite of Cartoons The Warner Siblings are considered Eldritch lite. But that seems ridiculous. </p><p>Now, you might be reading this all and asking me to get a life. Unfortunately I don't have the mental abilities to gain a "life" in the certain or any former societal norms that exist to my knowledge and I wouldn't want to. Work gives me anxiety and I can't take care of myself, beyond those two things I seriously don't want children. However I can attempt to answer Why I believe The Warners are social creatures when they mostly seem to destroy any social bond with any being beyond those whom they are akin to? Simply, they are children and they have been isolated, shamed, and hurt most of their lives for merely being themselves. </p><p>They are trying to desperately form connections to others but both lack the resources and too greatly fear being hurt by people they thought they could trust. The people who they were supposed to trust turned on them, locked them up and threw away the key literally. They are playing a weird social tug a war while exaggerating their own personalities. These were KIDS and everyone acts so surprised that they aren't tin toy soliders stepping in line. If Doctor Scratch n Sniff wasn't a total quack, he'd be able to see something so basic. </p><p>In conclusion, Hype. HYPE! Hype for the reboot!! Woooooo!! I hope it doesn't suck eggs! Wooooooooooo!</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>